narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Senju
Background Naomi is the younger sister of and and the older sister of and . She was raised in times of war alongside her brothers and would quickly learn to defend herself, utilizing the before Hashirama learned to. After seeing Itama and Kawarama fall in war, she made it her goal to prevent as many casualties as possible within her clan, which would lead to her eventually becoming a . Appearance Abilities Naomi is extremely skilled in the use of kekkei genkai, having notable learned nearly all of her techniques before his passing. She is skilled with puppets in combat, so much that she can control them without chakra threads, form completely new puppets and even create complete copies of other shinobi. Despite being human, she has extremely high possessing power when it comes to analysis, thinking or memory storage capacity. This aids her immensely as an overseer of the village. Wood Release Naomi wields a unique form of Wood Release, which is red in color. It is highly durable and has the unique ability to absorb ninjutsu and chakra it comes into contact with. Her Wood Release has been compared to a living, malleable Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and for good reason. Her wood can actively absorb any technique it comes into contact with, regardless of nature transformation, making her wood impervious to almost all forms of . Because it is wood, it can absorb natural energy and not turn to stone, but instead grow at vastly extreme magnitudes and overwhelm targets, making her a threat to even Sages. With the extraordinary use her kekkei genkai, Naomi can create puppets from nowhere and from trees around the area with minimal chakra usage. Like her brother Hashirama Senju, she has the power to transform the landscape with her wood related techniques, and has even created her own unique techniques that were eventually used alongside her brothers during the Great Shinobi World Wars. Naomi uses the Substitute technique through her Wood Release clones, allowing her to create human puppets through a new method, without actually killing her targets. Anyone she has ever touched can be used through this method, allowing her to fight with a variety of skills on the battle field via using their chakra. Zetsu were known to utilize a weaker form of Wood Release, and could copy a person on the genetic level with the Substitute Technique. When that substitute ability is reinforced with her chakra when used within Wood Clones, she can make perfect replicas of anyone she has ever met, allowing her to utilize their abilities on the battle field through her wood clones as if they were her own. She is able to change the puppets into any person she has touch, on the fly and in the heat of battle, by relaying their chakra to her puppets, which then inturn can transform into them, while retaining their original abilities can gaining the abilities of whomever they are mimicking. Sage Mode Naomi is able to utilize Sage Mode, the kind of which is currently unknown. What is known is that it's seemingly connected with the nature itself. The swirls under her eyes signify the activation of her Sage Mode, and ironically, its seemingly always activated, as the swirls can almost always be seen. Space-Time Ninjutsu Uchujutsu As a user of Cosmic Energy, Naomi is able to vastly enhance her skills with Cosmic Energy, or exert it into her surroundings to instantly cease any techniques that may be used against her, while leaving targets paralysed and unable to more or use chakra and techniques. As an extension of the energy, she is able to use it like the Helixian Clan itself in its full glory, gaining access to any Uchūjutsu her husband if capable of performing without the need for its bloodline limit. The most useful ability she has gained from it is the ability to see all things as energy, alongside . By simply looking at or coming into contact with an object, Naomi is able to gain insight into the entire history of said object and target. Combined with the ability to see things as energy can she can effectively learn everything about anything from a single glance or touch. This works hand in hand with her job, as she is able to tell truth from lies. Like her husband, she too is able to roam the memories of individuals and learn more about others, even from within said memories, as it relates directly to said person in real life. Puppet Technique Cyan Secret Technique Like the normal naming scheme of puppet techniques, Naomi gave her secret technique the color Cyan, resulting in Cyan Secret Techniques. Quotes *"Disrespect your elders, and you'll live a short life..." Naomi to Togatta Trivia *Naomi is an Financial Advisor and War Advisor within Konohagakure. *Files on her within Konoha are deemed classified and Above Top Secret.